This invention relates to a machine for generating energy from a wind source. More particularly, this invention relates to a machine having a rotor that is caused to rotate around a vertical axis by a wind source. The rotor may be coupled to a dynamo-electric generator in order to produce electric power for downstream consumption.
Currently, machines for generating energy from wind sources can include large wind turbines mounted at wind sites, along with various deflectors placed upstream of the turbine. Such arrangements can be difficult to install at the wind sites, as the placement of the various deflectors can be complex. In addition, such an arrangement can be unaesthetic and can lessen the beauty of the landscape at the wind site.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a machine for generating energy from a wind source having a casing structure within which a rotor having a vertical axis of rotation is positioned.